


Time Chamber

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Multi, Time Chamber, Time Travel, Valentine's Day, Weasleys Witches & Writers With Love Weasley Fest 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Time had always been part of her, this was no different. What happens when Hermione takes a tumble back in time to 1981?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: With Love Weasley





	Time Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Time-travel accident where Character A meets Fabian and/or Gideon Prewett and spends Valentines day with either or both
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine and all mistakes are. Unbeta'd like always. :)

She loved her job as an Unspeakable. She found her work fascinating. And her bosses loved that she already had experience with working with time. It only seemed natural to have _the_ Hermione Granger be the one to help rebuild the time room that she helped destroy.

After leaving Hogwarts with the highest N.E.W.T. scores seen since Dumbledore himself, Hermione had the world at her fingertips. She knew that the wizarding world expected her to follow in Harry and Ron’s footsteps and join the DMLE, but she was tired. She was tired of fighting the bad guys; always being on the run; being covered in blood and gore.

She wanted to research. She wanted to know things, and when a representative from the Department of Mysteries showed up one day in her dorm room while she was studying, Hermione had known what her path was meant to be. She spoke with Professor McGonagall that very night, signing the paperwork with the professor as her witness.

Hermione wasn’t sure what her area of study was going to be once she made it into the Department of Mysteries, she just knew she wanted to stay as far away as possible from two sections. She wanted nothing to do with the Death or Love Chambers. She knew she wasn’t strong enough to do experiments in the room where Sirius died, and she was too pragmatic to want anything to do with studying love.

In the end, it hadn’t mattered what she wanted. From the moment she walked off the lift on level nine and was met by Director Croaker, her chamber was set.

***

Hermione glanced excitedly around the golden lift. This trip down to level nine was vastly different from when she made it several years ago. This time, she was alone, she was excited, and most importantly, she was expected. She waited for the golden grates to open before stepping out and immediately being met by a cloaked covered person.

“Hello,” the mystery person said. “We’ve been expecting you.” His voice was familiar and yet not all at the same time. She couldn’t decide an actual height of the man. He seemed to fluctuate every time she moved her eyes. 

She looked up and down the hall, noticing that it was quite empty before she felt the swirl of someone else’s magic surround her body. She was now covered in the same cloak as the person before her. The moment she realized she was covered, she also noticed there were other people in the corridor that she hadn’t seen before.

“Don’t worry, they won’t remember seeing you standing here. It’s all part of the magic of the Department of Mysteries. Now, come and we can get you settled.”

She followed him into the circular chamber and waited for the room to stop spinning once the door was shut. “I must say, your method of marking the doors the last time you were here was ingenious, but I’ll let you in on a little secret, my dear. All you have to do is ask for the chamber you need, and the door will automatically open. Watch”

He looked away from Hermione and faced toward the many doors. “Time Chamber,” he bellowed and a door to their left opened. “You have to be forceful with your intensions, otherwise you’ll be stuck here for a while.”

The two walked into the Time Chamber, and Hermione couldn’t believe the state of the room. It looked exactly the same as it did during their battle several years ago. The smashed Time Turner shelves were surrounded in an opalescent bubble, keeping them covered from outside contaminates. The bell jar still had the small hummingbird moving through its lifecycle continuously.

The first time she ran through this room, she only noticed those two main pieces. She was surprised to see the large bookcases, housing what looked to be hundreds of books. Next to those, there was a large woven tapestry, which immediately reminded her of the Greek Fates. On another wall was a shelf filled with little blue orbs, exactly like the ones in the Hall of Prophecy. Hermione was honestly overwhelmed with how much bigger the room seemed to be than she originally realized.

“It’s a bit bigger than you remembered, huh?”

“Yes, I just didn’t realize there was so much more to this room than what I had seen before. Why hasn’t it been fixed since that night?”

“That’s a very good questions, Miss Granger, with a very simple answer. It was waiting for you.”

“What do you mean, it was waiting for me?”

“Exactly what I said. One of the biggest parts of the Department of Mysteries is that each chamber or room has a person or people. The moment you accepted the Time Turner in your third year of schooling, this room chose you. It was always going to be yours in the life time. And now, the chamber is yours to do as you wish. I’d suggest figuring out a way to fix those,” he said pointing to the Time Turners. “But I’m sure you’ll make your way through the bookshelves first.”

“I don’t even know what to say right now,” she stammered.

“You don’t need to say anything. We’re very lowkey down here. Of course, we keep ourselves a secret and surrounded in mystery, but we’re simple folk just called to duty by something greater than us. So if you don’t mind, I’ll be getting back to my work. Feel free to reach out when you need anything.”

“You didn’t tell me your name…”

“Oh, how silly of me. I’m Director Croaker to the outside world,” he said while removed the cloak covering his face. “But in here, you may call me Severus.”

“Professor? What? How?”

“Come now, Miss Granger. You’re more eloquent than that,” he smirked.

“But… I saw your body. I watched you die.”

“Sometimes things aren’t what they seem, my dear. By now, you know my past, and can you really blame me for wanting an out?”

“No, sir, I can’t.”

“None of this sir, business. Call me Severus. You’ll realizing that I’m not the man I was forced to play. Here, I can be my true self, as can you, Miss Granger.”

“If you insist, but then please, call me Hermione. If you don’t mind me asking, how are you Director Croaker? I know Croaker has been the head of the Department of Mysteries for years.”

“Ahh, you are correct. But that’s the best part of our department. The person may change, but the name stays the same. It makes everything just so much more mysterious, don’t you think?”

“Yes, that’s definitely true.”

“Ok, I’ll leave you to get to know your chamber. Whatever you feel needs to be done, is up to you and the chamber. Let the magic lead you and trust in it. Oh, before I forget. You may remove your cloak as long as you are in a chamber. We don’t mind other Unspeakables knowing each other’s identities, but once you travel to the Chamber of Doors and beyond, please wear your cloak. The same goes for arriving and leaving each day. Got it?”

Hermione nodded a quick yes, her mind already moving in a fast pace trying to decide where to begin.

“I can see you’re ready to get started, Hermione. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks, Severus. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Oh, I’m not worried. You wouldn’t be able to tell anyone if you wanted,” he winked. “It’s part of our gag order.”

He turned in a swirl of robes that he had perfected twenty some years ago and was gone from the chamber. Hermione couldn’t believe she was back in this room. That this room had chosen her, and she had free reign over time itself. She couldn’t wait to get started and learn everything the chamber had to share with her.

***

Hermione could only laugh at herself for her naivety. When she had started working in the Time Chamber, she had been so excited to start something new, to make changes, and truly add to the wizarding world. Now, five years later, she was firmly placed in 1982 and had been here for more than a year.

Two years later, and she still couldn’t remember how she was slingshot to the past, and with no way to go back to her time. One minute she was in her beloved Time Chamber, and the next minute she was landing in the middle of wand fight in the middle of Hogsmeade. It took her no longer than a few seconds for her war honed instincts to kick in, and she was downing the silver masked Death Eaters.

In the midst of helping the two ginger haired men, her eyes narrowed in on him. He was dead, she knew he was. She had made sure of it during the final battle. So how was Dolohov in front of her, wand to wand with one of the men?

“No!” she screamed as she watched the purple streak leave his wand. In a move that left the two gingers staring at her in shock, Hermione had sent a _Flipendo_ toward the two and quickly followed it with a _Sectumsepra_ to Dolohov. She watched him bleed out in the same fascination as she did the last time she used that spell on him.

“Uh, miss?”

Hermione snapped her eyes up to see the two men approaching her, their wands held in a defensive manner, their eyes alert. She didn’t know these men, although they looked like they could be some relative of Molly’s as they had the same Auburn red that was just slightly deeper than Weasley red. She was running through what she knew of Molly’s family tree when the spoke to her again.

“What spell was that?” the one of the left said. “I’ve never seen a spell like that before?”

Now Hermione was just more confused. She couldn’t understand how they didn’t know _Sectumsepra_. It was a main staple used during the war, a specialty of Voldy’s inner circle. “What do you mean, you’ve never seen that spell? Who are you?”

“We could ask you the same thing,” number two said.

“Or you could be thanking me fore saving your lives. How in Merlin’s name was Dolohov here? I’ve killed him once already, years ago.”

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises. I suppose you’re correct, we should be thanking you. I’m Fabian and this is my twin Gideon. Lovely to meet you.”

“Shit.”

***

Her life had completely turned upside down after that day. No matter how long she had been studying time, that was her first example of time not being a loop. Also that day, she, along with the Prewett twins busted into the Department of Mysteries to reclaim her Time Chamber. If Director Croaker, who wasn’t Severus Snape yet, didn’t seem surprised to see her, well she wasn’t going to comment on that.

That day also brought along something Hermione had never thought was possible. A soul bond. And not just a normal soul bond, because she of course never did anything normally, but a triadic soul bond with the Prewett twins. She had always felt a certain affinity with the Weasley family, now she knew why.

Life with the twins was everything she didn’t know she wanted or needed. They had all the pranks and humor of the twins, with the seriousness of Percy, and the looks of Bill and Charlie. It was like someone had crafted everything she loved about the Weasley boys into the two of them just to make her happy.

And happy she was. Which is why she was currently wrapped up on their couch between the two men on Valentine’s Day. Valentine’s Day – a day she used to make fun of Lavender and Parvati for celebrating – was now a day that she apparently loved. Or mostly she just loved her boys, and they loved Valentine’s Day.

Hermione woke up that morning with both of their mouths attached to her body. Gideon was latched onto her nipple; her breasts being his favorite attribute, while Fabian was sucking her clit as two fingers pumped deeply inside her quim. This was her favorite way to wake up, and they knew it. Once she reached her peak, it was a scramble to get on top of Gideon while Fabian lined himself up behind her. While Gid loved her chest, Fab was obsessed with her arse. The arrangement worked fine for her, as long as both men filled her up.

As much as she tried to get some work done that day, one or both of them found ways to distract her. Fab found his way into her home office mid-day to give a shoulder massage that quickly turned to a full body massage with her splayed out before him. Gid had found her after lunch, bent over her desk, and in seconds had her skirt flipped up and was sinking home setting a fast and hard pace that had both of them finding their ends within minutes.

Just before dinner they both grabbed her and pulled her into their bedroom where they again showed their appreciation for her, this time going slow and making love to their witch. Hermione couldn’t believe her luck with these two men and how much they changed her life for the better.

After dinner, if she could get them to the table, she had a plan of her own. “Boys, come on, I made a fantastic dinner, and I’ve got a surprise for after if you’re both good.”

“Oh love, we’re always good. And I know we’ve been good to you all day,” Fabian said. “Besides, if we’re naughty, doesn’t that mean you’ll just punish us?”

“I promise you, you’ll love my surprise, so get up you lazy lumps and let’s eat.”

Once dinner was done, Hermione snapped her fingers and a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce appeared on the table in front of her. She grabbed the two items and stood up from the table. “Well boys, if you’re ready for dessert, follow me.” She smirked at both men and slunk out the door.

“Oh, you minx,” Fabian replied, running after her.

“I do love chocolate,” Gideon smiled after whispering a quiet _Nox_ plunging the dinning room in darkness. “And I do love dessert.”


End file.
